


Visitor

by puckity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Away At College, Checking Up On Sam, Gen, M/M, Wincest Lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for Amber.
> 
> Self-beta'd.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://puckity.tumblr.com/).

Dean missed Sam, and it killed him to admit it.

Staring irritatedly across something that a rusted bronze sign called The Quad—Dean didn’t understand that, as it wasn’t a square and it wasn’t full of hacky-sack kicking hippies like in all the movies—he considered just how weird he must seem.

There hadn’t been anyone there when Dean pulled up in his dad’s old black truck. He’d begged for the keys to that beautiful ’67 Impala, but his dad had looked him straight in the eye and said, "You must think I’m stupid" before driving off and leaving Dean with nothing but that redneck pickup to use. On the drive to Stanford, Dean wondered if maybe that had been his dad’s way of keeping him from going to Sam. His dad and Sammy; they were both the same. They were both stubborn bastards and if Dean stayed just with one he knew he’d never see the other.

There hadn’t been anyone there when Dean pulled up at 6:37 in the morning. There was nothing but peaceful silence and a soft breeze and Dean couldn’t fight his own exhaustion from two days of straight driving. When he woke up again, it was because one of those university rent-a-cops was tapping on his window and telling him he’d have to move away from the fire hydrant. By then it was 8:52 AM and there were people moving everywhere. It didn’t even seem like the same place it was two hours before, except for that peaceful feeling. Dean had to give Sammy credit; he’d probably chosen the one place in the country where he’d be able to sleep with both eyes shut. This felt like a place that evil couldn’t find.

But that didn’t mean that Dean couldn’t find it.

It was now 1:46 PM and the rush of students seemed to have died down. There were still some stragglers who’d been there long enough for Dean to figure out that they were ditching class, but most of the lunch crowd seemed to have cleared. A few girls who had been chatting at an obnoxious volume kept glancing over at him with increasingly more suspicion. He thought about getting out one of his bigger knives and sharpening it in the window, but decided that he didn’t want to deal with another glorified security guard with an inferiority complex. Instead, he tried not to look like a total pervert.

Ten minutes later, he was out of the truck and walking towards those nosy girls. The restlessness was getting to him; he felt like if he didn’t do something now he’d never be able to catch Sam. As he sauntered up to them—noticing remorsefully that there wasn’t a hottie among them—their chatter died down and their eyes got wider. Putting on his most charming smirk, Dean stopped just short of the bench they were sitting at.

"Afternoon, ladies. You know, I hate to bother you but I was wondering if any of you knew where I could find a Sam Winchester?"

None of them so much as blinked.

"Um…he’s a sophomore here. Really tall, kinda lanky. Face looks like a less handsome version of mine."

Someone, Dean wasn’t sure who, giggled.

"Alright then. Sorry to take up your time." Aggravated by their complete lack of help, Dean turned to head back to the pickup.

"Wait!" Dean spun around, probably too eagerly. A particularly vacant looking girl was staring at him.

"Why are you looking for him? Is he in trouble or something?" She seemed genuinely concerned and it bothered Dean that Sam had other people looking out for him.

"I’m afraid I can’t tell you, ma’am." Dean grinned viciously. If Sam was going to leave him alone to deal with their dad, if Sam was going to leave him alone to deal with those demons, if Sam was going to leave him alone to deal with lying awake at night so hard that it hurt and missing him and his warmth and his touch like he was missing a part of himself—if Sam was going to abandon him for these dumb bitches, this was really the least Dean could do.

"Just tell him Agent Kilmister stopped by to see him. He’ll know what it means."


End file.
